


【罗立安帝国艳情史】 特洛伊 02

by Brenda15



Category: all耀 - Fandom, 金钱组 - Fandom, 露中 - Fandom, 黑三角
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	【罗立安帝国艳情史】 特洛伊 02

古叶节是整个暮春的节点，在这个被火把与欢乐照耀的夜晚过后，整个王都都要正式步入夏季——象征着帝国生命力的古树盘踞在城市的中心，默默地变化出季节的色彩来宣告这一事实。遒劲有力的枝桠相互紧紧地痴缠在一起，紧密相拥，春天到来的时候，这棵巨树沉默地脱去一冬的厚重铠甲，慢慢抽出新绿的枝条和嫩芽。然而在古叶节当晚，平民们会围绕着这棵古树的外围坐下欢唱饮酒，等待着奇迹时刻的发生，看着在魔法之力灌注下一点点彻底舒展的枝叶和盛开的花朵。他们在花朵落下的时刻翩翩起舞，经过一夜的花开花落，古树会在第二天清晨收敛去所有的花朵，全部换成翠绿坚实的嫩叶，宣告着第一个夏日的到来。

 

矜持的贵族们早已经按照自己的爵位在对应的树枝上取下那一枚属于自己的叶子，经过一点美化的魔法进行加工后，它们就变成了印有族徽的胸针或者其他装饰品，成为开设在王宫里舞会的最佳点缀。往年古叶节，骑士团团长阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，虽然他没有公爵的爵位，可是他依然会在国王的默许之下，摘去仅次于顶冠的那片叶子，作为自己剑柄上的装饰。但是让骑士团团长今年格外不爽的是，那头忽然闯到自己家里北方熊竟然胆敢伸手抢了专属于自己的叶子。知道这件事的时候阿尔弗雷德气疯了，他几乎是从自己座位上跳了起来，发誓着要拿剑捅死那个不知天高地厚的小毛熊。

 

愤怒的骑士团团长被正在他府邸里的国王陛下用一个甜蜜的吻给安抚住了，黑发的国王全然没有了前几日在狩猎场上锋芒锐利，咄咄逼人的模样，他慵懒地躺在骑士的床榻上，亲昵地啃了啃要发疯的骑士的鼻尖。

 

“你的古叶徽章在这里，我的骑士。”

 

王耀双手环抱着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，轻轻地在对方胸口前啃了一下，牙齿刺进皮肤中带来轻微的疼痛，阿尔低头看向自己胸口留下的一拳齿痕，却产生了莫名其妙的兴奋感。他用拇指轻轻摸了摸上面的齿印，最后将手指搁在王耀殷红丰润的双唇上反复揣摩着。

 

“陛下，这个徽章我可不敢随意戴出去。”

 

“可是在整个王都，不，甚至是在整个帝国，无人不知无人不晓为什么它属于你。”王耀凑过去，将自己的脸贴在对方的胸膛上，任由阿尔弗雷德根本不老实的手在自己伸手游走抚摸，“强取豪夺只能引起争议，更何况北境之人在这里只是客人，仅此而已。”

 

“那个讨厌的毛熊什么时候能走，Hero真的是讨厌死他了。”亲吻的间隙，阿尔弗雷德也不忘催促王耀，他温热的气息喷洒在王耀体温略低的躯体上，亲密的啃噬和肌肤摩擦的酥麻让王耀放松了对身体的掌控，任由情欲横流一次又一次地吞没自己，“Hero是看在耀耀的面子上才忍的，等他走了，你可要好好地补偿Hero啊，耀耀。”

 

不等到国王的应允，阿尔就一个冲刺狠狠地撞击到了王耀身体最深处，刺激迫使他开口尖叫流出眼泪，可是情欲上的饥渴却让他用力地抱住对方，一次又一次地渴求。如果说是年少时候的浪荡只是掩盖在复仇计划下的逢场作戏，现在的王耀真的是恨死了自己，也恨死了那个人。他的理智无法在关键时候战胜情欲，只能哭着求着对方给予自己更多，亚瑟曾经用在自己身上的药物依然在缓慢地发挥着作用。那张王座之上坐的根本不是他人眼中合格的帝王，而是荒淫纵欲所求无度自己。

 

王耀在高潮的时候，死命地咬住自己的手腕，那道旧伤再次被啃的皮开肉绽，疼痛让他在片刻间清醒又协裹进欲海情天中，惊涛骇浪张着血盆大口彻底嚼碎他的骸骨，吸噬他的血肉。

 

“好了，耀耀，好了耀耀。”阿尔弗雷德用轻柔的吻把他从麻木的欲望中重新唤醒，两个人额头相抵，王耀手腕处的嫣红血迹弄脏了雪白的床单，阿尔伸手用枕头掩盖住那些血迹，吻了吻对方汗淋淋的脸。

 

“都过去了，耀，都过去了。”阿尔轻声安慰着，“Hero还在，Hero陪着你。”

 

 

在下属的眼里，北境领主的举动有点奇怪，自从来了王都之后，尽管自家大人依然嚣张跋扈，可是居然给了国王陛下面子。在狩猎中，多少带着点谦让地把第一名让给了那个只喜欢声色犬马的国王陛下。那对本来打算作为觐见之礼的双胞胎一直被安置在房间里，丝毫没有送出去的打算。那头白熊皮倒是送出去了，可领主大人却在熊皮中包裹了他最近才新得的一柄匕首。

 

那柄匕首是用天然的冰晶雕成，由领主大人亲自加设了各种伤害与防御黑魔法，匕首柄上镶嵌了一块紫色的云母石，就像是伊万晶莹剔透的眼眸。在整整传召了那对双胞胎一个下午之后，爱德华从那位大人的卧室中抬出了两具已经冰冷的尸体。在办完所有的一切事情之后，北地领主带着他的人马浩浩荡荡地走向皇宫，今晚是古叶节，春季的最后一个夜晚。

 

当伊万在未踏入王宫的时候，他想如果今晚自己能得到一个吻就心满意足了，在春天的最后一个夜晚去亲吻那个人，把他吻得泪水涟涟地望向自己，又或者是一个紧密的拥抱，听着两个人的心跳在同一时间跳动，拧成同一股节奏。即便无需多言，他们也能够马上理解对方心之所想，就像那个时候伊万能够透过笛声将对方的心底窥视个干干净净一样。但是很快，北境领主就不满于此了，嫉妒和愤怒的火焰充斥了他的胸膛，那种无处可安放地烦躁感恨不得让他去揪掉那个阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。

 

国王今晚并未佩戴古树顶冠的那枚金树叶，他通过巧妙的魔法打造和御用工匠巧夺天工的手艺，做出了另一片镂空的银色叶子，与那片国王专属的金树叶巧妙地形成镜像倒影，它们的叶柄插在王后火红的秀发间，随着轻盈的舞步，流动出古树上四季的色彩。和他一样没有佩戴古树叶的，还有骑士团团长阿尔弗雷德，可是他在自己的腕间系上了一条火红的丝绒绳，那和国王用来束发的发带很明显是一个颜色一个材质甚至是从同一块该死的布料里截取下来的。伊万瞬间觉得异样的愤怒，在阿尔弗雷德晃着手中的酒杯，脸上灿烂的笑容像是金色的阳光，他故意隔空朝伊万显摆着手腕处的丝绒绳。

 

黑着脸的伊万直接捏碎了手中的酒杯，这一粗鲁的举动惊吓到了不少想向前来套近乎的贵族们，甚至有胆小的少女被吓得小声尖叫出声。正在和其他几位大人谈论着国事的王耀有点疑惑地看向了这边，随即冲阿尔露出一个无可奈何的表情，他放下手中的酒杯，穿过那群神色惊慌的王公贵族们，轻轻一笑，“看来布拉金斯基大人已经把王都看成了自己的另一个故乡，我听说，北境人只有在让他们安心的甲板上，在那些战斗的间隙中，会痛饮一杯美酒然后摔碎酒杯庆祝胜利，同时哀悼那些逝去的战友，我说的对么？”

 

在得到伊万阴沉着脸的回答和北境人的恭维后，王耀举起酒杯，斟满了美酒，“今夜我们为春日的最后一个夜晚庆祝，新的季节和历法即将来临，可是我们不该忘记北境人为温暖多情的南方做出的贡献。”他一口气饮尽杯中的美酒，然后举起了空空如也的酒杯，“敬北境，敬所有为了和平的牺牲者。”

 

大厅中的气氛再次开始热闹起来，其中不乏酒杯听令哐啷摔碎的声音，同时也被阿尔弗雷德故意多加了两句庆祝国王康健和罗立安帝国万岁的祝酒词，不管这些祝福声是出于真情还是假意，它们和北境微妙地融合在一起，响彻整个王宫的大厅，听起来依旧显得无比震撼。王耀一面引着伊万朝人少的花园去透透气，一面示意贝露琪来替自己暂时接管晚宴的大局。初春的风带着微醺的暖意，古树上绽放的花朵轻盈地飘洒过来，没有过多的人潮和让人头晕的香氛，这里的一切都是显得那么平静。

 

“您失礼了，布拉金斯基领主。”王耀摊开掌心，看着手中的花瓣，“你的愤怒与不克制差点毁掉一个气氛热烈的晚宴。”风吹起轻盈的花瓣，将它们从国王的掌心吹走，吹向未知的角落，“北境人勇猛，威武骨子里又带着点暴戾，可是这里是王都，你仍然有自己要遵守的法则。”

 

伊万原本气呼呼的心忽然之间泄了气，他呆呆地看着王耀，微微闭上眼，“那么，为什么是那个阿尔弗雷德。”

 

王耀怔了一下，他完全没想到对方会如此发问，在他眼中伊万还是一个少年，他骁勇善战，同时又骄傲地不行，他身上带着前任领主伊利亚·布拉金斯基的某些影子，因此王耀对伊万的表现很宽容，只要不涉及国事，他都愿意以一个兄长的角色去友好对待他，替他解围，就像当年伊利亚那样待他一般。

 

“阿尔是我的玩伴，是我在最颓废的时候唯一愿意伸手拉我一把的人。我们共同经历过很多，我们也曾经把命相互托付给彼此。”王耀看着无边的夜色，温柔地勾起唇角，“我天生没法去爱一位优雅美丽的女性，所以我们会相伴着走下去。”

 

不，我不想要这个答案，我想要知道你为什么选择阿尔弗雷德那个蠢蛋，是因为他有一头金色的头发跟水蓝色的眼睛，还是因为他常年握剑的手去抚摸你的时候能让你感到满足？是他能够满足你，还是他那张傻乎乎地像是孩子一样的脸能够取悦于你。他有的，我也有，我比他好看，比他高大，比他年轻也更有活力，当我出现的时候为什么你不选择我，为什么会对我的示好视而不见。等伊万反应过来的时候，他已经几乎是快要将那位国王圈在自己的怀中了，他根本毫无意识地从口中质问出为何不选择自己的疑问，可是寒冷冰凉的匕首尖阻碍了他前行，那把他献给国王的匕首，此刻正在夜色中散发着寒光对准自己的喉咙。

 

“我友好地对待你，是因为北境对我来说很重要，是因为我依然是整个帝国的国王。”被冒犯的国王气到脸颊通红，“但是我不会有把你拉上床的想法，即便我想去想着新的玩伴，也不会是你。”可是他不知道自己这副模样落在伊万眼中是何等的诱人，薄粉色的脸颊像是一颗完全熟透的水蜜桃在散发着清香和甜蜜，“我给予北境的尊重是为了报答伊利亚曾给予我的友好。”王耀深吸一口气，让自己努力地平静下来，“刀尖不该指向自己的敌人，现在滚出我的视线，伊万。”

 

失落受伤的伊万因为自尊心不允许，立刻掉头就走，就在伊万离开后没多久，王耀的随侍马修忽然出现，他手拿一张毯子裹紧了几乎要站立不稳的陛下，半抱着对方匆忙地离开了花园。

 

“你闻到了什么甜腻的味道了么？”王耀在意识挣扎中问道，“闻见了么？”

 

空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的清香，像是被冲过几次水后的蜜茶，马修摇摇头表示没有问道，并送王耀回到自己的寝殿，“需要将骑士团长召唤过来么？陛下？”隔着毯子，马修觉得王耀浑身都在轻轻发颤。

 

“不，俩人同时消失一定会引起别人的怀疑。弗朗西斯研究出来的抑制药剂呢？”王耀深吸一口气，开始和浑身涌起的欲望做搏斗，他痛苦而愤怒地叫出声，甚至用手再次抓破了自己手腕处的疤痕，“我要杀了他，我要让柯克兰全族人都死，我要让亚瑟永远痛苦愧疚不得解脱。”愤怒的国王大声咒骂着，殷红的血再次顺着手腕处流下，在马修的帮助下服用了药剂之后，他多少平静下来，安抚住自己的情绪，“你出去，再也不要进来，把大门锁好，我自己能熬过去。”

 

马修沉默地看了一眼他的主人，在反复的挣扎中，那根红色的发带已经被蹭丢了，乌黑的长发披散在身上，瓷肌上布满了大颗大颗的汗水，像极了从深海中摇曳而出的海妖。最终，忠诚的仆人点点头，依照国王的吩咐关上了大门，离开了。情潮爆发的热浪冲地王耀意识模糊，他无助地躺在床上呻吟着，像是眼中缺水的人鱼在拼命扭动挣扎着。从骨子里爆发的痒意密密麻麻地啃噬着他的全身，从内到外，身体里爆发的巨大空虚感让他迫不及待地想要找东西去填满自己。可是骨子里的骄傲不允许他低头，他只能一面将身体尽可能地蜷缩着，生理眼泪落在枕头上打湿了一片。

 

“亚瑟，亚瑟你个混蛋，我要把你千刀万剐。”

 

“不，你不能死，亚瑟·柯克兰，你要活着，你重视的你想要的你在意的所有我都要夺走，统统撕碎给你看，亚瑟你个混蛋，我要杀了你。”

 

除了反复地咒骂罪魁祸首泄愤，他什么都做不了，直到有一双冰冷的手将他扶起来，冰凉的质感让王耀浑身打了个机灵，他蜷缩了下身体，然后几乎是无法控制地沿着那一抹清凉紧紧地贴了上去。滚烫的炽热得到了解救和释放的同时，再度带来更深层次的渴求。朦朦胧胧之间，有人捧起他的脸，细腻地亲吻着。眼角的余光晃过大开的窗户，微醺的夜风吹进来，让他失去理智的脑袋终于重回了片刻的清醒。

 

紫色的眼眸在惊诧之余又带着某种狂热的欣喜，伊万·布拉金斯基开心地像个终于拿到心心念念糖果的孩子，他深吸了一口气，细腻地亲吻着对方的脸颊，但是很快，这个人身上散发出来的香甜气息几乎能逼的他发疯。

 

“这就是你拒绝我的原因么？陛下？”伊万舔过对方柔嫩的皮肤，没有汗水的咸涩，却带着某种神秘的香甜气息，“我会为您保守这个秘密的，所以，不要拒绝我好么，我有你想要的。”伊万把人放在床上，仗着体型优势完全将人压在身下，“我比他们都好。”根本不给王耀拒绝的机会，青涩的青年就俯下身一顿猛亲，他没有任何技巧，只知道胡乱地用嘴唇贴紧对方的皮肤，柔软的摩擦完完全全忽略过那些急需要爱抚的敏感点，对于情潮之中的王耀而言，这无异于雪上加霜。

 

“快点！”

 

国王终于没能抵抗住情欲主动伸手挽住对方的脖颈，发出了致命的邀请。王耀迷迷糊糊地想，北境或许要完，不，或许税率能再加两个点。然后这世界上的一切都消失了，包括那些光亮，只剩下两人之间粗重的喘息与爱欲交缠的躯体。

 

【TBC】


End file.
